Mario and Sonic: The Robotic Power-Up
by kiiroyasuna
Summary: Sonic is given a mushroom with odd powers at the Lost Hex, and turns into a robot! With being a robot, Sonic gains unusual powers. While Sonic and co. end up in the Mushroom Kingdom, Dr. Eggman and King Boo successfully kidnap Zazz, Mario, Peach, and Tails into paintings. Will Sonic, as a robot, and with only Zavok, Luigi, and Yacker at his side, save their friends from danger?
1. The Strange Mushroom

It was a very warm day at Windy Hill, in the Lost Hex. Sonic was chilling there with some Animal Friends. Tails and Yacker were upgrading the biplane they rode in. The Deadly Six were in their own zones, relaxing in the sun.

Sonic: Boy, it's nice to be the Lost Hex again.

Tails: Uh Sonic? I need some help...

Sonic: Yeah?

Tails: Get me my translator. Yacker is giving me instructions on how to fix the biplane, so could you give it to me?

Sonic: Sure! At least Baldy McNosehair isn't here to screw us up.

Tails: That may be true. Who knows if he is actually spying on us...

Yacker and Tails experiment on one of the Badnik pieces as a propeller on the biplane. However the propeller came off and nearly hit Yacker.

Sonic: Woah! Doesn't look good.

Yacker: *facepalm*

Meanwhile, a slim, pink-colored Zeti named Zazz, was peeking through a small bush, seeing a Badnik piece on the floor. He crazily ran towards Sonic and his friends, thinking that Dr. Eggman was back for revenge.

Zazz: Hrrraaaargh! Oh...HI GUYS!

Sonic: WOAH! It's been a long time eh?

Zazz: *points at Yacker* Who is HE?!

Tails: Uh he is Yacker, a Wisp that Eggman kidnapped.

Zazz: Ooh Aliens!

Tails: Yacker is a WISP.

Zazz: FINE!

Sonic: Well Eggman...I mean Baldy McNosehair ain't here to mess with us.

Zazz: BALDY MCNOSEHAIR?! HAHAHAHAHA! GOOD ONE! *laughs on the floor*

Sonic, Yacker, and Tails snicker upon mentioning "Baldy McNosehair". They proceed into upgrading the biplane with success.

Tails: Hey Zazz, wanna come into our biplane? It can seat 5 people.

Zazz: No thanks! I'd prefer to fly!

Tails: Huh? Then show me.

Zazz: *jumps a long distance*

Sonic, Tails, and co. reached an area where many Animal Friends resided. Zazz caught up with them. A Picky greeted Sonic by giving him a small pouch containing mysterious mushroom.

Zazz: A MUSHROOM! IT HAS EYES! WUUAAAAAGH!

Tails: Calm down...these are from our long-time buddies Mario and Luigi.

Zazz: MARIO AND LUIGI?!

Sonic: Heh, they are commonly well known as the Mario Bros. in another universe. Tails and I usually visit them and their friends every 2 years during the Olympics season.

Zazz: Wow you guys are LUCKY!

Sonic: I'm hungry...I wanna eat this now! *he ate the mysterious mushroom*

Tails: Does it taste good?

Sonic: It tastes like cupcakes...! So good!

Sonic and co. proceed on finding an inn to sleep in. They found a large room with enough spaces and beds.

Tails: What do you think?

Sonic: Cool!... * starts having ants in his pants*

Yacker: *looks at Sonic in confusion*

Tails: Is something wrong?

Sonic responded by running out of the inn and coughing. Tails, Zazz, and Yacker decided to go to sleep.

Tails: Sonic!... I think you should get some sleep...

Zazz and Yacker already fell asleep on the beds. Tails grew sleepy so he walked back to the inn to sleep. Sonic realized that the mushroom was no ordinary mushroom to eat; this mushroom can transform him into a robot power-up. Sonic roughly coughed and screamed, rolling on the floor. He probably wondered what would happen to his own hedgehog-self.


	2. Robo Sonic and the Zeti

Minutes later, Sonic turned into a robot! He wore ultraviolet light glasses, a flashlight glove, a laser-pointer ring on one of his fingers, robotic headphones, and robotic armor on his legs. He checked around to see if no one (such as Eggman) saw him.

However someone was watching him from a distance. A muscular, red-colored Zeti with cyan hair, walked slowly to check on Sonic. He thought to himself, "Did he turn into a...robot?" He approached Sonic by tackling him.

Sonic: Aaaaaaah! Get off me! Now! *points laser-pointer ring at his eyes*

?: *gets up from tackling Sonic*

Sonic: YOU...must be that 'one Zeti', Zavok!

Zavok: Well YOU turned into a robot!

Sonic: But Eggman didn't do it!

Zavok: What about the other Zeti?

Sonic: I was just chilling with Zazz and my friends! And they were sleeping while I transformed into...! A robot?

Zavok: So...tell me HOW you turned into a robot.

Sonic: I ate some weird mushroom...! That has eyes!

Zavok: WHAT?! From a MUSHROOM?

Sonic: Yeah...!

Sonic and Zavok proceed onto finding the others in the inn. They too fell asleep on the beds.

The next morning Sonic and co. had breakfast (eggs and bacon) in their room.

Tails: *yawn* Sonic...? What...happened?

Sonic: I turned into...a robot! By a mushroom!

Zazz: I DIDN'T KNOW!

Zavok: I dunno how the other Deadly Six will respond to that.

A TV in the room automatically turned on, showing the other Deadly Six through a webcam linked with their TV.

Zomom: Urp...It's Zazz and Zavok! And the blue hedgehog and his friends!

Zor: *sigh*

Zeena: Ooh "Blue boy" turned into a robot!

Zik: So you turned that brash hedgehog into a robot, am I right?

Zazz: NO! HE SAYS HE ATE A MUSHROOM!

Zik: A what?

Zavok: Master Zik, it's a mysterious mushroom, with eyes.

Zomom: A mushroom...mmm...with EYES!? WAAAAAAH! I don't like eating food with eyes! *covers his face in shame with his hands*

Zeena: Where have you been guys? Come home soon...

A warp pipe suddenly appeared behind Sonic. Tails and Zazz took a quick peek inside the pipe. Sonic accidentally fell in the pipe.

Everyone: SONIC!

Sonic kept on falling in the pipe, being warped into the Mushroom Kingdom. Tails and Zavok hesitated to follow him. Suddenly, Sonic found himself in the Mushroom Kingdom, near Peach's Castle.


End file.
